Cry
by TeenTitansLife
Summary: It's the anniversary of Robin's parents death. He faces it like he does every year, but this time, he has friends to help him.
1. Birthday

**Author's Note: Hello! ^u^ This is a one shot . Robin is my favorite character and I've always wanted to see a more sentimental perspective of him. I had when I saw the Teen Titans Issue #47 where he actually cried. I was in awe. He was crying because of his parents, who died, and I thought I'd whip up my own creation XD One thing you should know before reading this, Robin's birthday, in the DC Database in November 11th. However, in the Teen Titans Database (I did my research :3 hue hue) it's March 21st, a day before his parent's died, so I used that one. I really hope you enjoy this :) Remember this is my first fanfiction, so it's not bound to be perfect...**

* * *

 _He glided through the air. He was flying! Really flying! The boy summer saluted and did a splendid quadruple flip in the air. He landed flawlessly. The boy didn't stumble, or trip, or fall. He landed in a steady line, toes pointed with his arms extended out by his side._

 _The boy gasped. "I did it! Mom, dad! Did you see it? I did it!" he ran over to his parents, Mary and John Grayson, who beamed at their son._

 _"_ _Yes, we saw, Richard," Mary giggled, kissing the boy's soft, resilient cheek._

 _"_ _I can't believe I did it!" Richard threw his arms over his father's waist, who lifted him up and carried him._

 _"_ _Yes, Dick, we are both very proud of you," John smiled as he eyed his wife, Mary. "No matter what you do, please, don't forget, you'll never stop trying. Never. That's what separates a winner from a loser. And I know you're not a loser. So do you promise?"_

 _"_ _I promise."_

 _John and Mary Grayson beamed, with a pleased look. Mary kissed him, as Dick's father ruffled his son's hair, leaning him over, as he gave a soft kiss onto Richard's nose. "I know son, no matter what you do, you'll never disappoint me."_

Never disappoint me…

Never disappoint me…

Those words rang in Robin's head. The voices he hasn't heard in years, clearly spoke in his mind. The memories he hoped he would forget, were still there. The parents he actually wished were here, are gone. It's almost been four years. Four soul trenching years, since he was twelve, that their was gone.

 _"_ _Mommy! It's almost time! Come quick!"_

 _Mary rushed over outside their house as people surrounded the streets. Banners of 1999 were printed, and were held by people all over the town. John Grayson observed his watch,"Alright guys, it's time!"_

 _The whole town chorused in sync, "5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!" Everyone danced and cheered celebrating the first day, of 1999._

 _Mary Grayson hugged her son, and knelt down to his height. "So, Dicky-Bird, March 21_ _st_ _is around the corner! What would you like for your birthday?"_

 _Dick thought for a moment. "Hmm…I don't know," he shrugged._

Robin expected that year to be happy. He expected that he'd be spending the majority of his life with them. Robin thought that they'd see him turn thirteen.

But life thought otherwise.

Robin glanced at his clock, and saw that it was 10:42 A.M. He woke up later than usual, today. Robin realized something…

Today was his birthday.

It was March 21st, and tomorrow would be the day, March 22nd, that his parents fell to their deaths. For some reason, it felt like he was being punished. Turning 16 today without his parents here. Sometimes it was hard for even the Boy Wonder to face the fact, his family is gone, and he has a new one. Bruce, everyone at Gotham, and the Teen Titans. Yet why was it so hard to admit? Robin finally slumped out of his plain bed sheets, and pulled on his uniform.

 _"_ _Are you going to stand their forever, Dick?"_

 _"_ _I look stupid."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on, Dick, your mother put a lot of effort into your costume."_

 _The Boy Wonder walked out of the darkness. "Is there a reason this costume has to be so_ _ **colorful**_ _?"_

 _Mary Grayson approached him. "Because, Richard," she stroked the 'R' printed onto his uniform, right where his heart is. "When you go up there, you remind me of a little_ _ **Robin**_ _."_

 _"_ _Ugh! A Robin? Like the bird?"_

 _"_ _Come on, it's almost time. I think it's beautiful Mary," John smiled at his wife._

 _"_ _You know, dad," Dick called, as the couple turned around. "I'm not the only one who looks_ _ **stupid**_ _," he smirked._

 _"_ _Stupid?!" John bellowed, and hugged his family tightly, as Dick laughed at the reaction._

That was the last hug he ever received from his parents. Robin looked into the mirror. The uniform he called _stupid_ was now his everyday clothing. Robin stared into his own eyes. He had his mother's charming, blue eyes. Robin let out a sad sigh, and shamefully put on his domino mask. He left the room, hesitating to make his way into the living room. The door slid open.

The Titans popped out of their hiding places, screaming, "SURPRISE!" as a banner hung, with the words, "Happy Birthday" were printed on it. Robin yelped, scaring him out of his wits. The poked his head back, to check if everything was safe now. He walked into the living room, and paled as he looked at the banner.

"Wow, guys," Robin's stomach began to turn. "How did you know?"

Everyone eyed Beast Boy cautiously, not sure if their leader was elated or upset that they knew. "Um, well," Beast Boy explained hastily. "I may or may have not been a fly on your wall," his voice softer.

Robin's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" He yelled, as the rest of the Titans scampered off, leaving Beast Boy abandoned in the hands of the Boy Wonder. Dick grew concerned. Did he see the pictures of his parents? Him without his mask? Even worse, his **slight tears**? Robin took a moment to get his 'chill' and gave a more friendly tone, to Beast Boy. "What did you see?" It was more of a commandment that a question.

Robin knew that his team knows about his parents. That they know what's tomorrow. But he couldn't solve one question.

 _Did they remember?_

Beast Boy scoffed, "Relax, dude," he alleged, as Robin's back began to slump, as a wave of guilt hit him, for having to yell at his friend. "I only checked your computerized calendar. Everyone's birthday is marked. _Including yours._ So…" Beast Boy motioned his hand towards the decorated room.

"Oh," Robin chuckled, as he blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, um, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Dude, don't worry about it! Let's par-tay!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg helped themselves to some food. Cyborg tried his home-made burgers, while Beast Boy ate his 'delicious' tofu. Starfire came to Robin, and immediately embraced him. "Happy anniversary of your birth, Robin!" Robin's arms were latched by his side.

"Um, thanks, Starfire," Robin back away. Starfire looked at him oddly. Robin wondered why the sudden contact bothered him. He kept his emotions hidden from everyone so long, that they were now even hidden by himself. The slight feeling of desire when a child hugged his parents. The pounding feeling of guilt in his heart when he shouted at one of his teammates. And the rage and revenge he feels when he fights Slade.

Robin looked at Starfire, who stared back at him, dumbfounded. "Robin," her hand made its way up to Robin's shoulder. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course, Starfire," Robin crossed his arms defensively, trying to whisk her arm away, without her realizing. "Besides," Robin forced a fake amount of enthusiasm in his voice. "It's my birthday."

"Yo! Robin!" Cyborg shouted, with his mouth stuffed with burgers. "Eat up!"

Robin sighed. _It's too early for this_ , he thought to himself. "No, thanks," for some unknown reason, there was an ungraspable pain in his heart. "I'll be in my room."

Beast Boy sped in front of him. "But dude!" He wiped away some tofu he had on his head. "It's your sweet sixteen! You have to celebrate!" Robin paled at the world 'celebrate'.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," he looked around, catching everyone's attention. "Thanks to all of you. But, today, I don't feel like doing anything," and then he left. Robin groaned to himself. When he actually needed to get his mind off things, no criminal felt like attacking.

Meanwhile, at the 'party', everyone was quiet. It almost had seemed if everyone had forgotten to breathe. Starfire looked at Raven, who was currently next to her. "What is wrong with friend, Robin? Is it not the day of his birth?"

Raven turned over to her. "Maybe you should talk to him, Starfire. He'll listen to you."

"I shall."

The perky teenager walked down the drone halls of the tower. Eventually, she reached a door, on the side a giant number seven marked in red paint. Starfire put her hand up to knock, until it inched closer making a soft noise. The door slid open, revealing the Boy Wonder.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak. "Robin, are you all right? You do not seem as _Robin_."

Robin inwardly cringed at the way she said Robin. It was so caring and gentle like. Just like his mother would say it. "Starfire, I'm fine," Robin felt as if his heart was being tugged in different directions. One part of him wanted to feel an embrace so soft and tender like from someone- _anybody_. It could be _Slade_ of all he cared. Another part of him wanted to break down and tell Starfire. The last part, well, _-not a very heroic thing to do-,_ wanted to **cry**. It's as if all the Titans had a wall, carefully structured around them. Since they met, eventually they've all seen them fall, but Robin's wall, only has the slightest crumble.

"Starfire," Robin inhaled, choosing to 'spill the beans'. "I'm fine," the door slid closed. Robin felt hopeless, he couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand. No one does. Well, maybe Bruce. Starfire was right. He didn't act like Robin, because he _wasn't_ Robin. He was Richard. Not the Boy Wonder. Not the leader of the Teen Titans. Richard. And nothing more. If today was only his birthday, Robin couldn't imagine the pain tomorrow, the day it actually happened. Every year, it gets stronger, because it's another year of the constant reminder that _they're gone_. Another year of grief.

Another knock came from the door, but it was louder this time. The door slid open. No one was there. Robin saw small roses on the floor, leading a trail. He knew it was his friends, but at the same time, something about it stirred his curiosity, into thinking it wasn't. He followed it, until the trail stopped by the main room's door. It slid open, revealing a dark room, with a vanilla cake and candles that perfectly illuminated in the Stygian atmosphere.

Robin walked in, as the whole group sang the 'Happy Birthday' song- even Raven, by everyone's surprise.

 _"_ _Happy birthday, Iubirea mea," Mary Grayson embraced her son, "Happy birthday, my love," she kissed his forehead._

 _"_ _Happy birthday, my boy," John kissed his son's cheek. "Tomorrow's the big show, huh? You'll do great," he smiled._

 _Mary Grayson pulled out a cake with twelve bright candles, as Dick's father turned off the lights. "You're twelve now!" Mary put the cake in front of Richard's face. "You're getting so big!" They both sang 'Happy Birthday' to their boy, as their proud faces glanced at him._

Robin looked at them dearly. But it did not feel right. He had this feeling, rather _emotion_ , he didn't recognize. Robin didn't realize they finished the song, until he heard the awkward silence. "Dude! Make a wish!" Beast Boy said, eagerly. Robin closed his eyes.

 _I wish, I wish, I wish, that my parents would come back. Just once, so I could tell them I love them one more time. To tell them I'm sorry, and to feel their arms again._

He blew the candles. Robin knew it would never happen, but he wished. A small voice at the back of his head, seemed to tell him, _"keep hoping"_ , it wasn't a wish. It was a _desire._ They all gave small applauds, as Robin smiled. "Thank you, guys," he patted Beast Boy's shoulder, since he was right next to him.

Cyborg got a plastic knife. "Alright! Let's eat!" He cut a giant piece. "One for the birthday boy," Cyborg joked around, handing him a slice on a plate.

"Thanks, Cyborg," Robin turned on the lights, and saw the cake. "Vanilla, my favorite!"

"That's why we got it for you," Raven alleged, grabbing a slice of cake.

At the moment, Robin forgot what tomorrow was. He ate the cake, feeling as if his family were here. But at the sudden thought, he got reminded, they weren't. Robin finished his slice, and put the plate in the sink. "Thanks, guys," he grinned.

"Seconds?" Cyborg asked.

"No thanks, Cyborg," Robin went outside, to watch the sunset, since he woke up too late for sunrise.

Starfire approached him. "May I join you in the setting of the sun?" Robin nodded, putting his knees to his torso, and resting his head on his patella. "It is beautiful, Robin," Starfire shielded her eyes. "But does it not hurt your vision?"

Robin shrugged. He knew the pain at staring at the sun, with _salt_ in his eyes, wouldn't hurt as much as the pain in his heart right now. Robin gritted his teeth, urging himself not to cry. Starfire turned to his direction. "Is everything all right? You do not seem well," she made effort to touch his forehead, but he backed away.

"I'm fine, Starfire," Robin walked away, to his room, as if it weren't the first time he had said that today. Which it wasn't.

* * *

 **Awe, poor Robin... :( Anyways, did you like it? :D Please review! *blushes* As** **always, thanks for reading! Now, do yourself a favor and press the next chapter ;)**


	2. The Day

Robin couldn't sleep. It was almost midnight. He eyed his clock. 11:56 P.M. Robin looked around for sleeping pills, by turning on his lights. They hurt his eyes, and he turned off, turning to his clock once more. 11: 58 P.M. Couldn't time just stop? Couldn't he go back in time four years?

Eventually, his eyelids dropped as he fell into a 'coma-like state'. He opened his eyes, to find it morning. A pain in his heart, was all he felt as he arose from his slumber. He didn't have to feel the pain anymore. It was as if his body, his mind, his _heart,_ already knew today was _the day_. The day he could never forget.

The anniversary of his parent's death.

Sometimes, Robin wished he'd die too. Or that it was _him_ , not his parents. Better yet, none of them died. Robin always wondered how his life would be if he hadn't met the Titans. Sure, he wouldn't have met the team, Bruce, Alfred or Babs. But _his parents_ were here. Robin knew his team knows about this day. But he still wondered.

 _Do they remember?_

Robin got up, and commenced his routine again. He looked in the mirror. But it wasn't _his_ reflection. Not exactly. There stood his parents beside him, so proud, so young, so _happy_. Robin stared, touching the air with his hand to see if they were really there.

They weren't.

Robin knew, he was not looking into a mirror, but a _mirror of desire_. Desire is not perceived by the mind, or thought, it is what the heart truly wishes- _hopes_ for. He could _keep hoping_ , but he knew it was far from impossible. Unless he could bring back the dead, nothing would be worth it.

Was this _grief_ worth it?

Robin never got over _Tony Zucco_ ruining his life. But he let it go. Of course, he _never forgave_ him, but who would? He just wished if he had told them to check the railings twice, or he ran down fast enough, he could've made it.

 _Could've_ made it.

But he just watched. It was unfair. Zucco may have gotten what he deserved, _justice,_ but justice is a far punishment for murder. He was only a kid! Heck, he _still_ is. He's a teenager. No _child_ must go through that. Robin was only twelve. What did he know?

 _"_ _Good morning, sweetie."_

 _"_ _Good morning, mom!"_

 _"_ _I've been lying to, Dick."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I don't_ _ **like**_ _you…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _I_ _ **love**_ _you!"_

 _"_ _I love you too, mom."_

Sixteen. It was weird for Robin to say. He's sixteen now. Not fifteen. Sixteen. Robin put on another clean uniform, even though the one he wore yesterday was completely clean, combed his hair, brushed his teeth until they were transparent, and put on his metal boots, cape and gloves.

Robin hesitated, before walking out his room. Eventually, he came out and walked down the empty halls. When Robin entered the main room, everyone seemed to be silent. Raven buried herself into a dark novel, scaring Robin senseless, Beast Boy ate tofu, Cyborg played early video games, and Starfire encouraged him by giving motivating words to Cyborg.

Robin did his usual routine, sat down outside, and watched the sunrise. It was one of his favorite things. The promise of a new day. Yet, Robin wished, this day would never begin, but just end. The silence was unusual, especially for the Titans, he completely missed the fact that they were contemplating to him the whole time.

They knew.

"Aw! Dang it!" Cyborg cursed, under his breath as his car got behind another one, violently speeding in front of him.

"Do not worry, Cyborg! You must have the faith, my dear friend!" Starfire encouraged, touching his shoulder, as Cyborg's fingers danced along the controller.

Raven looked at Robin. He seemed so melancholy. Raven decided to sit next to him. Robin turned to her. "Morning, Raven," he said, softly.

"I'm sorry," Raven directed, as she opened her book.

"Thanks," Robin nodded, knowing that she's been in his mind before.

"Is there anything I can do?" Raven asked, "My healing powers can also help with emotional pain…"

Beast Boy came over, tofu in his hand. "Dude, you want some?" He offered, as Robin cringed. "Uh, no thanks…"

Beast Boy shrugged, giving a hinting look to Raven, saying that he knows what day it is as well. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered as the screen displayed, " **WINNER: CYBORG** ".

"Congratulations my friend, you played well," Starfire smiled.

"Now for some breakfast!" Cyborg flipped over the couch and got some cereal. "Hey, Rob!" He called. "Want some?"

Robin squinted his eyes, taking a closer look at the box. Crocky Crunch. The same cereal his mother ate. It was her favorite.

 _"_ _Mommy, what are you eating?"_

 _"_ _Crocky Crunch! I've been eating it since your age!"_

 _"_ _Can you pour me a bowl?"_

 _"_ _Mm-hm! Here you go!"_

 _"_ _Mmm, it's delicious!"_

Robin paled. "Um, no thanks," he sat down on the kitchen table as the others ate.

"Good morning, Robin," Starfire sat next to him. "Why must you not join us in the breaking of the fast?"

"I'm just not hungry," Robin shrugged, observing the others, except Beast Boy, eat.

Robin put his head down on the desk. So many memories filled his head. "Hey!" Beast Boy came to Robin, in attempt to cheer him up. "Knock, knock." Robin stared at him, hinting he wasn't in the mood. "Psst! You're supposed to say, ' _Who's there?'_ ".

 _"_ _Knock knock!"_

 _"_ _Who's there?"_

 _"_ _Olive."_

 _"_ _Olive who?"_

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, mommy."_

"Not now, Beast Boy," Robin shook his head, as Beast Boy took a seat next to him, on his other side.

"Come on, dude. We know-"

"I know you know!" Robin's voice became harshly loud, catching everyone's attention, as the room silenced. Robin sighed, and put his head facing down on the table. They savored the rare silence.

Starfire wanted to say something. Anything to comfort, but she couldn't think of anything to say,without hurting him. All in view was Robin's spiky hair, as his face was covered by his hands, that were used as shields when he rested his head on the table. All the turmoil tugged onto Robin's heart.

And that's when it happened.

Tears streamed down Robin's face, spurting out like waterfalls that were finally released from a cage. Robin gave a shaky sigh, catching everyone's attention. His small gasps for air, dissolved into heart wrenching sobs of grief. His body sighting shaking from the bottled emotions held in for _far_ too long.

The walls carefully constructed, crumbled around the Titan, into discarded pieces, left with no remainder. Starfire didn't react as quickly as usual, but eventually, she wrapped her arms around him. At that moment, Robin lifted his head from the table, and pushed his body against Starfire's in a inconsolable embrace. Robin's arms were firmly stuck wrapped around Starfire's neck, as she held him even tighter every time she heard one of his strangled sobs.

Although the Titans didn't show it, they were in awe. Robin. Fearless, strong, stubborn, and natural born leader, helplessly crying. As if the walls, were shattered, much more than everyone else's.

Soon, the sobs turned into a tormented cry. Beast Boy joined the hug with Starfire, then Cyborg, then Raven. It was a group hug. His tormented cry calmed down into silent weeping. Hot tears spilled onto Starfire's shoulder and Beast Boy's wrist.

These tears were held in, far too long. Robin felt like a crybaby. Not Robin. _Richard._ This wasn't Robin. Showing weakness like that. It couldn't be. It was Richard. Richard John Dick Grayson. Robin pulled himself out of the embrace, and slowly peeled off his stained mask. His eyes were firmly shut, as tears still trickled down, venturing from his nose, and to his chin. He took of his right glove, and wiped his eyes. He put on his mask again, and couldn't help the feeling of wanting another warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around Starfire, who, without hesitation, wrapped them around him. They all were silent. The Titans listened to his labored breathing, and silent weeping.

"I'm sorry," Robin's voice was barely audible with a noticeable tremor.

Starfire pulled him away, keeping her hands on both of his shoulders. "There is no need for an apology, Robin. It is all right," she smiled, but Robin's face still seemed troubled.

"But it's…I'm a boy…a _hero_ , and we can't cry-"

"A hero can cry too."

Two hot tears, from both eyes, made their way down Robin's cheeks, as his focus remained on Starfire. Starfire wiped them away. "Robin, it does not matter if you are a boy, or a hero. Everyone has emotions. Including Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and me. We are heroes, no?"

Robin nodded weakly.

"We all are allowed to show our emotions. A boy does not need to muscular or strong to a _man_. If you can show your emotions, then you are a man, Robin. You have never been braver," she pulled him into a hug, feeling more hot tears spill onto her shoulder.

"There is no shame in displays of sadness, Robin. It honors those we have loved and lost," Robin searched if there was any sincerity in any of her words. "On Tamaran, it is acceptable for even the fiercest warriors to be tearful on such anniversaries. It is the same here on Earth, no?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah you're right," Starfire smiled, pleased by the answer. "But it's not always easy to stop hiding behind the mask. To stop _playing hero_ and just… ** _be human_** …"

Robin pulled away, wiping away the remainder of his tears. "Thank you," Robin directed to the Titans, as his voice still slightly shook.

The Titans smiled, as Starfire replied, "We welcome you!"

Later, the day was almost over, as Robin looked at a photo of him and his parents at the circus forever captured smiling next to a small boy in the middle. A picture so sweet, it could be on a hallmark card. "I love you guys," Robin smiled. "And dad, I promise I will _never_ stop trying, and always fight until the end. Mom, I promise I'll always be _your boy_ , and will always use what you have taught me. Thank you, for everything guys. I wish you were here."

Robin looked around his dull room. At the back of his ear, Robin seemed to hear a voice. A familiar voice. A female voice. "I love you, iubirea mea," another wonted voice spoke. It was a male one. "Happy birthday, son," the two voices spoke at the same time. "We love you."

Tears trickled down hanging on Robin's chin. He let a pathetic laugh, and then smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 **My heart is officially broken .-. Well, that's the end of the story! Idk if I should add more... I'll let you guys handle that :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
